juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum3
25px Archiwum newsów 2008 Listopad right|120px *Ranieri: Zenit trudnym przeciwnikiem :Historia zatoczyła koło - to meczem przeciwko Zenitowi Juventus rozpoczynał tegoroczną przygodę z fazą grupową Ligi Mistrzów, a już jutro w Sankt Petersburgu rozegra swój ostatni mecz na wyjeździe przed kolejną rundą rozgrywek. Dobry wynik na Stadionie Petrovskiego może zagwarantować Bianconerim pierwsze miejsce w grupie H. "Wiemy, jak ciężko będzie jutro" przyznaje na konferencji prasowej trener Claudio Ranieri. "Oglądałem ostatni mecz Zenitu przeciwko Spartakowi Moskwa i widziałem znakomitą drużynę będącą w dobrej formie, która tylko w zwycięstwie nad nami może liczyć na awans z grupy. Dlatego czeka nas bardzo trudny pojedynek. Do warunków atmosferycznych będziemy próbować się dostosować na ostatniej sesji treningowej już w Rosji, zobaczymy, jak niska temperatura wpłynie na kondycje poszczególnych zawodników, szczególnie Camoranesiego. Wracając jeszcze do tematu kontuzji, to mam nadzieję, że powoli wszystko wraca do normy, nawet Zanetti i Poulsen są bliscy wyzdrowienia. W jutrzejszym meczu nie spodziewam się jednak jakiś drastycznych zmian w środku pomocy." Tinkerman wrócił pamięcią do sobotniego spotkania w ramach Derby D'Italia. "Inter nas pokonał i pogratulowaliśmy im zwycięstwa. Teraz musimy spojrzeć w przyszłość optymistycznie, wiedząc, że tylko ciężka praca przybliży nas do naszych celów." *Del Piero: Gol z pierwszego meczu ważny :Cztery bramki w czterech spotkaniach - edycja 2008/09 Ligi Mistrzów jest póki co bardzo szczęśliwa dla Alessandro Del Piero. Faktycznie kapitan Juve swoją serię bramek rozpoczął w meczu przeciwko Artmedii, ale pierwszy magiczny rzut wolny to już spotkanie z Zenitem. "Ten typ strzałów nie zawsze się udaje" przyznaje Alex podczas konferencji prasowej. "Na szczęście w pierwszym meczu piłka wpadła do siatki, co pomogło nam zgarnąć komplet punktów w tym ważnym spotkaniu. Oczywiście postaram się to powtórzyć już jutro." Jutrzejsza bramka miałaby dla Del Piero specjalne znaczenie - oprócz tego, że dzięki niej wysunąłby się na pierwsze miejsce na liście najlepszych strzelców tegorocznych rozgrywek, byłoby to również jego 250-te trafienie dla Juventusu i możliwość łatwiejszego zapomnienia o porażce z Interem. "Sobotni mecz był z gatunku tych, w których może paść każdy wynik. Jednak w tej chwili stracone trzy punkty nie przekreślają szans na mistrzostwo, ani nie zmieniają naszych celów. Dalej będziemy grać z taką samą determinacją, dzięki której wygraliśmy wcześniej siedem spotkań z rzędu. Wiemy, że jutro zmierzymy się z trudnym rywalem, groźnym w każdej strefie boiska. Możliwe, że ostatnio nie idzie im najlepiej, ale to nie sprawia, że będzie nam się łatwiej grać." right|120px *Bianconeri gotowi na podróż do Rosji :Już kilka godzin po powrocie z Mediolanu drużyna zebrała się w Vinovo, by od porannej sesji rozpocząć przygotowania do wyjazdu do Rosji. We wtorkowy wieczór (18.30) Bianconeri będą mieli okazję zapewnić sobie pierwsze miejsce w grupie H rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów, wystarczy bowiem pokonać Zenit. Juventus wylatuje do Sankt Petersburga w poniedziałek rano z lotniska Caselle w Turynie. Powołania otrzymało 21 zawodników (w tym gracze Primavery: Nocchi, Rossi i Castiglia). Zabraknie natomiast Buffona, Trezeguet, Zebiny, Knezevica, Zanettiego, Poulsena, Ekdala (nie zgłoszony do rozgrywek) oraz Tiago. Portugalczyk po urazie, jakiego nabawił się na San Siro, przeszedł serię badań - najpierw ortopedycznych pod okiem profesora Flavio Quaglii, a później wykonano prześwietlenie, które nadzorował profesor Carlo Faletti. Wynik uspokoił lekarzy - nie znaleziono żadnego uszkodzenia więzadeł, wstępna diagnoza brzmi: zdeformowanie lewego kolana. Przewiduje się, że Tiago wróci do gry za 30-40 dni. *Bez Del Piero, Amauriego i Nedveda na Zenit? :W Claudio Ranierim znowu obudziła się prawdziwa dusza Tinkermana - sugeruje Tuttosport. Według doniesień włoskiej gazety, Juventus zagra z Zenitem w dość eksperymentalnym składzie. Mecz ma się odbyć już o godzinie 18.30, a trener da w nim odpocząć m.in. Alessandro Del Piero i Amauriemu, których ma zastąpić w linii ataku duet napastników Vincenzo Iaquinta - Sebastian Giovinco. Od pierwszej minuty na boisku pojawią się najpewniej: Mauro Camoranesi, który z Interem zagrał raptem kilkanaście minut oraz Paolo De Ceglie - zastępca Pavla Nedveda. Podobno do zdrowia wraca już Cristiano Zanetti, ale nikt nie będzie ryzykować odnowienia się jego kontuzji, dlatego najpewniej pozostanie w Italii razem z kontuzjowanymi zawodnikami. right|120px *Ranieri: to nie był prawdziwy Juventus :Dzisiejszy występ przeciwko Interowi Mediolan był jednym z najsłabszych w tym sezonie. Swojego rozczarowania nie próbuje kryć trener Ranieri "Dziś nie byliśmy prawdziwym Juventusem' zaznaczył "Niestety graliśmy dużo poniżej naszych możliwości. Czasami ze względu na własne błędy, czasami wynikało to z postawy rywala, który nie pozwolił nam narzucić sobie naszego stylu gry. Boli, że straciliśmy bramkę w tak śmieszny sposób, Ibrahimovic nawet nie próbował podawać. Choć musze przyznać, że nasi rywale zasłużyli na to zwycięstwo. Cele na ten sezon? Nic się po dzisiejszym meczu nie zmieniło. Chcemy wypaść lepiej niż w poprzednim sezonie, a w Lidze Mistrzów dojść tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe." *Serie A (13/38) Inter - Juve 1:0 :Trzynastka kolejka Serie A okazała się być pechowa dla Juventusu. Po słabej grze zespół Starej Damy poległ w Mediolanie 0-1, a bramkę decydującą o zwycięstwie zdobył w 72 minucie Muntari. Już początkowe minuty nie okazały się szczęśliwe dla Juve. Tiago zderzył się pechowo ze Stankovicem, przez co nie mógł kontynuować spotkania, z grymasem bólu na twarzy został zmuszony do opuszczenia boiska. Na placu gry pojawił się Marchisio. Pierwsza połowa toczyła się pod dyktando Interu – podopieczni Mourinho częściej byli przy piłce, a nękając obronę Juventusu prostopadłymi zagraniami stwarzali sobie okazje bramkowe, choć nie potrafili jednak zmusić do kapitulacji Manningera. Po drugiej stronie boiska działo się wyraźnie mniej, a mierzony strzał Marchisio zza pola karnego został bez trudu obroniony przez Cesara. Drugą połowę obie drużyny rozpoczęły w niezmienionych składach. Początkowo inicjatywę próbowali przejąć gracze Juventusu, jednak z minuty na minutę rósł napór Nerazzurrich, którzy konsekwentnie dążyli do zdobycia bramki. Okazja przyszła na 18 minut przed końcem spotkania, kiedy to po przypadkowym zagraniu Ibrahimovica piłka trafiła do niepilnowanego Muntariego, który z bliskiej odległości wpakował ją do siatki. Wydaje się jednak, że w tej sytuacji Manninger powinien pokazać coś więcej. Mimo rozpaczliwych prób Juventusu do końca spotkania wynik nie uległ zmianie i przerwanie pięknej passy stało się faktem. :Inter: Cesar - Maicon, Samuel, Materazzi, Maxwell - Zanetti, Cambiasso, Muntari (89' Vieira) - Stankovic (85' Burdisso) - Ibrahimovic, Adriano (83' Cruz) :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Molinaro - Marchionni (70' Camoranesi), Sissoko, Tiago (4' Marchisio), Nedved, - Del Piero, Amauri (77' Iaquinta) :Żółte kartki: 50' Materazzi, 54' Samuel - 25' Amauri, 29' Legrottaglie right|120px *Giovinco: Wygramy 2:0 :Sebastian Giovinco jest przekonany, ze Juventus powtórzy dziś wynik jaki osiągnął z Realem w Madrycie i pokona Inter 2:0. "Wygramy 2:0. Liczę na rzuty wolne Del Piero, on jest prawdziwym królem stałych fragmentów gry" - powiedział dla Radia Kiss Kiss. "Oczekiwanie na ten mecz jest zawsze fantastyczne, gdyż mówimy o klasyku sportu. Juventus podchodzi do tego pojedynku po wspaniałej passie, którą będzie chciał przdłużyć. Oczywiście, każdy pragnąłby zagrać w tym spotkaniu. Jak tylko dostanę okazję, postaram się ją w pełni wykorzystać, ponieważ koszulka Juve tak wiele dla mnie znaczy." Kolega Giovinco w reprezentacji U-21 Giuseppe Rossi dostał powołanie do Squadra Azzurra, a kiedy otrzyma je piłkarz Starej Damy? "Nie sądzę, że będzie on częścią Nazionale, przynajmniej nie przez najbliższy rok. Marcello Lippi przygotowuje skład na Mistrzostwa Świata i zobaczymy co się wydarzy. Wierzę, że Włosi dobrze wypadną na Mistrzostwach Europy U-21, to mój cel w koszulce Azzurrinich." *Powołania na Inter :Po dzisiejszym treningu Ranieri zdecydował, których zawodników powoła na jutrzejsze spotkanie. Wśród dwudziestu powołanych obyło się bez niespodzianek. W tej grupie znalazło się miejsce dla Manningera, Tiago oraz Marchisio, a występ tylko tej trójki stał pod znakiem zapytania. Jedynym przedstawicielem sekcji młodzieżowej jest bramkarz Nocchi, który najprawdopodobniej nie zostanie włączony do składu meczowego, ustępując miejsca Manningerowi oraz Chiemntiemu. :Oto pełna lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Manninger, Chimenti, Nocchi :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Grygera, Molinaro, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie. :Pomocnicy: Nedved, Camoranesi, Marchisio, Giovinco, Sissoko, Ekdal, Tiago, Marchionni. :Napastnicy: Amauri, Iaquinta, Del Piero. right|120px *Wielki powrót Manningera :Alexander Manninger zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak trudno jest zastępować kontuzjowanego bramkarza Juventusu, Gianluigiego Buffona. Austriak ma jednak w tym doświadczenie, bowiem podobną okazję otrzymał wiele lat wcześniej w Arsenalu występując zamiast Davida Seamana. Gdy na początku października pierwszy golkiper Bianconerich doznał kontuzji, godnie zastępuje go Manninger, a z nim w bramce Juve przegrało tylko jeden mecz, a siedem z rzędu wygrało. Teraz 31-latka czeka wielki test, już jutro na San Siro konfrontacja z Interem. "Po słabym początku teraz jesteśmy w biegu, co bardzo poprawia nasze morale" uważa Manninger w wywiadzie dla uefa.com. "Mecz z Interem będzie podobny do naszych potyczek z Realem. Wtedy broniliśmy doskonale, świetnie wychodziliśmy z kontratakami, wykorzystywaliśmy grę z piłką. Udało nam się skrócić pole gry w defensywie, co było kluczem do zwycięstwa. To był znakomity występ." Austriak wierzy, że kapitan Juve Alessandro Del Piero może również jutro samodzielnie zadecydować o losach spotkania. "Widzieliśmy już dokładnie, jak wielcy zawodnicy mogą w pojedynkę odmieniać losy meczu. Del Piero jest po prostu fantastyczny, wygląda normalnie, ale dokonuje niesamowitych rzeczy, to czysta przyjemność móc grać z nim w jednej drużynie." *Znane technikalia nowego stadionu :Mimo, że zaprezentowano wczoraj dopiero projekt nowego stadionu, to jest on na tyle zaawansowany, że znane są już dokładne dane techniczne, odległość poszczególnych trybun od płyty boiska, a także wstępny plan działań. Wiadomo, że na całe przedsięwzięcie przeznaczona zostanie kwota w wysokości ok. 105 mln euro, na którą złożą się wpływy od firmy Sportfive, handlowców wynajmujących przestrzenie w strefie komercyjnej, zaciągnięta zostanie również pożyczka. Przed końcem poprzedniego sezonu podpisano stosowane porozumienie z włoską filią tego koncernu, na mocy której Sportfive przez 12 lat od inauguracji nowego obiektu będzie zarządzać miejscami w strefie komercyjnej i nazwą, natomiast wzamian na konto Starej Damy co roku będzie wpływać kwota 6,25 mln euro (łącznie 75 mln euro). :Szczegółowe dane techniczne :pojemność: 40 200 miejsc :parking: 4000 miejsc :powierzchnia całkowita: 355 000 m2 :powierzchnia stadionu: 45 000 m2 :strefa usługowa: 150 000 m2 :strefa komercyjna: 34 000 m2 :strefa zielona: 30 000 m2 :Odległość do boiska (w nawiasie dane z Delle Alpi) :Trybuna Ovest 1a fila: 8,85 m (28) :Trybuna Ovest ultima fila: 49 m (68,30) :Trybuna 100 1a fila: 8,85 m (43,50) :Trybuna 100 ultima fila: 33,80 m (57,50) :Trybuna media 1a fila: 33,80 m (57,50) :Trybuna media ultima fila: 49 m (59,10) :Łuk 1a fila: 8,85 m (50 ze środka łuku) :Program prac: :listopad 2008: początek rozbiórki Delle Alpi :grudzień 2008/styczeń 2009: ogłoszenie przetargu :luty 2009: wybór wykonawcy :kwiecień 2009: budowa centralnej konstrukcji stadionu i strefy komercyjnej :czerwiec 2011: prace wykończeniowe :lipiec 2011: inauguracja right|120px *Mieszane uczucia po meczach reprezentacji :Wczoraj odbyła się seria spotkań towarzyskich, na którą powołania otrzymało dziewięciu zawodników Juventusu. Aż czterech z nich wystąpiło w meczu reprezentacji Włoch przeciwko Grecji - byli to Chiellini, Legrottaglie, Camoranesi oraz Iaquinta. Azzurri stworzyli sobie mnóstwo okazji strzeleckich, ale to Hellada pierwsza wyszła na prowadzenie w 50 minucie, 4 minuty później wyrównał Luca Toni. Więcej powodów do zadowolenia miał Zdenek Grygera, który razem z czeską drużyną pokonał San Marino 3-0 w ramach eliminacji do Mistrzostw Świata 2010. W tym samym stosunku młodzieżowa kadra Szwecji z Ekdalem w składzie pokonała Holendrów. Dzień wcześniej, we wtorek, porażki doznała Italia U21, w tym podopieczni Ranieriego: Giovinco oraz De Ceglie, rówieśnicy z Niemiec wygrali bowiem 1-0. Jednak najbardziej zasmucony był zapewne Tiago, którego Portugalia uległa Brazylii aż 2-6. *Operacja Zebiny udana :Dziś rano Jonathan Zebina przeszedł operację w związku z zapaleniem ścięgna jego lewego Achillesa. Interwencja chirurgiczna obejmująca oczyszczenie tego miejsca przeprowadzona przez profesora Cerulliego w Arezzo okazała się sukcesem. Francuz będzie przechodził 90-dniową rehabilitację. Buffon, który nabawił się kontuzji mięśnia dokładnie półtora miesiąca temu wyleczył już swój uraz i teraz rozpocznie proces rehabilitacji. Od dziś, bramkarz Juve zacznie stopniowo pracować nad poprawą kondycji fizycznej, a przewidywania mówią o powrocie na boisko na początku stycznia. Christian Poulsen będzie musiał z kolei przez najbliższe kilka dni odpoczywać ze względu na stan zapalny, jaki wytworzył się wokół blizny, której pojawiła się po kontuzji mięśnia, której nabawił się 18. października. right|120px *Mini-sparing z Primaverą :Środa była ostatnim dniem, w którym brakowało na treningach zawodników powołanych do swoich reprezentacji. Giovinco i De Ceglie od razu po meczu z Niemcami powrócili do Vinovo, gdzie odbyli odprężające zajęcia. Na dzisiejszej sesji trenigowej rozegrano spotkanie przeciwko ekipie Primavery Maddaloniego, w której zagrał Cristiano Zanetti, podobnie jak Christian Poulsen, jednak Duńczyk, który jeszcze nie w pełni wyleczył swój uraz, dlatego przebywał on na placu gry zaledwie pół godziny. Indywidualnie trenował Salihamidzic, podczas gdy Manninger ćwiczył intensywnie pod okiem Pellizzaro. Austriak nie wziął udziału w meczu, który został wygrany przez seniorów 3:2. Szczególnie dobrze zaprezentował się Del Piero, który strzelił dwa gole. *Dziewięciu na zgrupowania :Dziewięciu piłkarzy Juventusu otrzymało powołania na najbliższe mecze reprezentacji. Do Squadra Azzurra trafi czwórka bianconerich: duet stoperów Legrottaglie - Chiellini oraz Camoranesi i Iaquinta. Giovinco z De Ceglie otrzymają możliwość zagrania przeciwko młodzieżowej reprezentacji Niemiec w Osnabrucku, a kadra Szwecji z Ekdalem w składzie zmierzy się z rówieśnikami z Holandii. W środę drużyna Czech Zdenka Grygery podejmie w walce o punkty eliminacji do Mundialu San Marino, a Tiago otrzymał okazję do gry w towarzyskim spotkaniu przeciwko Brazylijczkom. Na liście powołanych zabrakło narzekającego na lekki ból pleców Manningera oraz Mellberga. right|120px *Zebina będzie operowany :Jonathan Zebina musi się poddać zabiegu operacyjnemu - orzekł sztab medyczny Bianconerich. Nie powiodła się długa fizjoterapia, mająca na celu wyeliminowania urazu ścięgien, konieczna będzie interwencja chirurga, którą zaplanowano na czwartek w Arezzo, a przeprowadzona zostanie przez profesora Cerulliego. Następnie rekonwalescencja ma potrwać ok. 70-90 dni. Podobny zabieg również w Arezzo przeszedł wcześniej David Trezeguet, który teraz znajduje się we Florencji, gdzie kończy rehabilitację, pod koniec tygodnia ma wrócić do Turynu. Poprawia się stan Salihamidzica oraz Poulsena - Bośniak wziął już udział w oddzielnej sesji treningowej, a Duńczyk jest bliski powrotu do pełni zdrowia, jutro może wziąć nawet udział w minisparingu. Podobnie wygląda sytuacja Cristiano Zanettiego, z którego Claudio Ranieri powinien móc skorzystać już niedługo. W dzisiejszym treningu w Vinovo wzięła udział dwudziestka zawodników, w tym ośmiu graczy Primavery i trzech bramkarzy. *Treningi przed Interem rozpoczęte :Pełny tydzień na przygotowanie się do meczu roku. W sobotni wieczór, na San Siro w ramach 13. kolejki Serie A dojdzie do konfrontacji pomiędzy Interem Mediolan a Juventusem Turyn, którzy obok Milanu znajdują się na pierwszych trzech miejscach w tabeli. Dziś rano odbyła się po dwóch dniach przerwy poranna sesja treningowa poprowadzona przez trenera Damiano, ze względu na nieobecność Claudio Ranieriego, który był w Coverciano, by odddać głos w plebiscycie "Panchina d'Oro" (Złota Ławka) na najlepszego trenera minionego sezonu. Na sali gimnastycznej trenował Alexander Manninger, który narzeka na lekki ból pleców, natomiast normalnie z grupą ćwiczył Christian Poulsen. Nie licząc Ranieriego, na treningu brakowało także 9 piłkarzy powołanych do reprezentacji. Marcello Lippi na mecz z Grecją zabiera czterech Bianconerich: Legrottaglie, Chielliniego, Camoranesiego i Iaquintę. W kadrze Włoch U-21 na wtorkowe spotkanie z Niemcami w Osnabrucku znaleźli się natomiast Giovinco i De Ceglie, z kolei Ekdal weźmie w tym czasie udział w pojedynku Szwecji z Holandią. Mecz w ramach eliminacji do mistrzostw świata rozegra w środę Zdenek Grygera, który z reprezentacją Czech zmierzy z ekipą San Marino. Portugalczyk Tiago został natomiast powołany na prestiżowy pojedynek z Brazylią. right|120px *Camor laureatem nagrody Castagna D'Oro :Mauro Camoranesi otrzymał tegoroczną nagrodę "Castagna D'Oro" (Złoty Kasztan) przyznawaną przez Juventus Club Doc Mottarone. Była to 24. edcyja tej prestiżowej zabawy, a na wieczornej gali pojawili się m.in. Claudio Marchisio, Alexander Manninger i Gianluca Pessotto. "Jestem zaszczycony z powodu otrzymania tego wyróżnienia, szczególnie czytając nazwiska ludzi, którzy do tej pory zdobyli tę nagrodę." Camor podziękował kibicom za oddane na niego głosy i odpowiedział na parę pytań dziennikarzy dotyczących jego, jak i zbliżającego się pojedynku z Interem. "Niestety, przez długi czas nie mogłem występować, ale najważniejsze, że znów jest wszystko w porządku i jestem gotowy, by grać najczęściej jak to możliwe. Kryzys? Myślę, że to był kryzys wyłącznie wyników, może się on przytrafić każdej drużynie." Skrzydłowy Juventusu Turyn uważa, że drużyna Interu Mediolan, najbliższego rywala Starej Damy w Serie A, jest zbyt zależna od Zlatana Ibrahimovica, dlatego nie obawia się konfrontacji w Derby d'Italia. "To bardzo ważny mecz, przeciwko zespołowi liderującemu w tabeli. Jakie są między nami różnice? Za wcześnie, by mówić o wartości, na chwilę obecną znajdujemy się trzy punkty za nimi. Ibrahimovic? Zlatan to wielki mistrz i niezwykle skuteczny napastnik" - powiedział Argentyńczyk z włoskim paszportem. "Ale w każdym zespole są piłkarze, którzy tylko zajmują miejsce, podczas gdy inni naprawdę robią różnicę. Sądzę, że wyniki Interu w tym momencie całkowicie zależą od Ibry. Musiałbym być głupi, by myśleć, że Inter ma lepsze szanse niż my jeśli chodzi o wygranie Scudetto. Nie mogą powiedzieć na którym miejscu skończymy w czerwcu, ale wiem, że będziemy walczyć do samego końca, ponieważ mamy wielkie umiejętności, które pozwalają nam na skuteczną rywalizację nawet, gdy brakuje paru zawodników." Marchisio, który od następnej sesji treningowej będzie już ćwiczył z pełnym obciążeniem razem z resztą składu tak widzi pojedynek z ekipą Nerazzurri: "Nie będzie łatwo, gdyż Inter jest w tej chwili zespołem do bicia. Ale Juventus uczynił wielki postęp, mamy teraz świetny okres, idealny do tego, by osiągnąć w Mediolanie dobry rezultat." *Grygera chce strzelać więcej goli :Widząc, jak umieszcza piłkę w siatce Rubinho, czym otworzył wynik meczu, wielu kibiców Genoi musiało pomyśleć: "Nie, nie znowu Grygera!". Tak, ponieważ czeski obrońca zdaje się mieć otwarte konto w ekipie Rossoblu. Gol i asysta parę miesięcy temu na Stadio Luigi Ferraris, teraz ten wyczyn powtórzył w wygranym 4:1 pojedynku na Stadio Olimpico. Dwa dni po spotkaniu z zespołem prowadzonym przez Gasperiniego i na moment przed wyjazdem na zgrupowanie reprezentacji, Grygera udzielił ekskluzywnego wywiadu dla oficjalnej strony Starej Damy. "Kiedy w czwartek zakończył się mecz, Criscito zapytał mnie co mam przeciwko nim... Przepraszam, że wszystkie swoje gole strzeliłem Genoi. To oznacza, że muszę trafiać do siatki także w następnych meczach z innymi przeciwnikami." Być może uda się zdobyć gola na Stadio Giuseppe Meazza w od dawna oczekiwanym przez kibiców Juventusu starciu z Interem. To spotkanie znajduje się w głowach każdego piłkarza, niezależnie od meczów międzynarodowych zaplanowanych na przyszły tydzień. Tak naprawdę tylko Grygera wraz z reprezentacją Czech rozegra oficjalne spotkanie. "Tak, gramy mecz w ramach eliminacji do mistrzostw świata na wyjeździe z San Marino. Od czwartku ja również zacznę myśleć o konfrontacji w Mediolanie. Wszyscy chcemy dobrze się spisać i wygrać. Znajdujemy się w tej chwili w świetnej kondycji i pragniemy przedłużyć naszą zwycięską passę." right|120px *Treze czeka na Ligę Mistrzów :David Trezeguet nie może się już doczekać, kiedy znowu zagra w Lidze Mistrzów, chociaż na razie nadal przechodzi rehabilitację po operacji obydwu kolan. Napastnik Juventusu wolał przejść zabieg wzmacniający jego ścięgna, w obawie przed nabawieniem się urazu podobnego, jaki przytrafił się Ronaldo. "Najtrudniejszy moment był po operacji, kiedy byłem unieruchomiony przez 15 dni, a moje kolana były spuchnięte, prawdziwe piekło. Spodziewam się, że wrócę do formy w lutym, a moim celem w tym sezonie jest zwycięstwo w Lidze Mistrzów. Wygrywając z Realem Madryt na Bernabeu, Juve udowodniło, że jest na równym poziomie z najlepszymi w Europie. To moje marzenie." Bianconeri radzą sobie bardzo dobrze bez Davida Trezeguet, notując siedem zwycięstw z rzędu. "Inter i Milan znajdują się na pole position w wyścigu po Scudetto, następnie Juventus i Lazio, a za nimi Fiorentina i Napoli. Nie zapominajcie jednak, że rywale zawsze boją się Juve, niezależnie od tego czy jesteśmy na szczycie, czy gonimy czołówkę. Wygranie ligi naprawdę byłoby specjalną chwilą, po tym wszystkim co przeszliśmy. To wyzwanie, które ja, Alex Del Piero, Pavel Nedved, Gigi Buffon i Mauro Camoranesi podjęliśmy, kiedy zaakceptowaliśmy degradację. Wspaniałe szaleństwo." Wyścig po Scudetto jest w tym roku niezwykle wyrównany. "Lubię Lazio, mogą być bardzo groźni, gdyż nie rozprasza ich gra w pucharach. Nie znałem Mauro Zarate, on ma niesamowity talent i zawsze radzi sobie z pierwszym rywalem. Roma może jeszcze wrócić na miejsce dające awans do Ligi Mistrzów. Najważniejsze dla nich jest to, by Francesco Totti cały czas przebywał na boisku, nawet jeśli jest przytwierdzony do jednego miejsca!" *Juventus - Inter: ankiety Tuttosport :Do meczu określanego ‘Derby d’Italia’ pozostało jeszcze kilka dni, lecz już teraz tym właśnie meczem żyją piłkarskie Włochy. Po skandalu Calciopoli, degradacji Juve i tym samym wspięciu się na szczyt przez Inter – właśnie to spotkanie jest najbardziej oczekiwanym w całym sezonie. Tuttosport przygotował obszerny serwis związany z meczem, niestety w języku włoskim. W oczekiwaniu na tłumaczenia wszystkich Juventinich zapraszam do zapoznania się z dwiema ankietami: :1. Del Piero czy Ibrahimovic – który z nich jest piłkarzem kluczowym link :2. Kto będzie głównym rywalem Juventusu w drodze po scudetto link right|120px *Ostatni trening Bianconerich w tym tygodniu :Meczem z Genoą zakończyła się seria meczów w odstępie paru dni, która zaczęła się od zwycięstwa nad Realem w Turynie, do którego później Bianconeri dołozyli sześć kolejnych wygranych. Dziś rano w Vinovo podopieczni Claudio Ranieriego odbyli ostatnią sesję treningową przed weekendową przerwą. Zespół spotka się ponownie w poniedziałek i wtedy też rozpocznie przygotowania do spotkania z Interem. Na pojedynek z ekipą Nerazzurri gotowy będzie już Christian Poulsen, który trenował dziś razem z zawodnikami, którzy nie wzięli udziału w meczu z Genoą. Piłkarze ci odbyli zajęcia na sali gimnastycznej, a następnie rozegrali małą gierkę. Zebina i Salihamidzic trenowali pod okiem trenerów Capanny i Scanavino. Po pojedynku z Rossoblu na lekkie urazy narzekają Manninger i Tiago: Austriak uskarża się na ból pleców, z kolei Portugalczyk musi wyleczyć naciągnięcie mięśnia. *Lippi przewiduje dominację Juve :Selekcjoner reprezentacji Włoch i były trener Juventusu Turyn Marcello Lippi uważa, że Stara Dama może zdominować rozgrywki Serie A w tym sezonie. "Juventus pokazał z czego jest zrobiony" - skomentował ostatnie występy Bianconerich dla serwisu Sportal.it. "W tym klubie oddycha się powietrzem, którego nie ma nigdzie indziej. Czuje się wielką determinację, wytrwałość i zdolność do trzymania się razem. Nawet w trudnych momentach Juventus ma umiejętności by współpracować i wyjść z problemów, inaczej niż w innych miejscach. Tylko w ten sposób ujawnia się wielka klasa i umiejętności mistrzowskich piłkarzy, także w negatywnych chwilach." right|120px *Elkann: Juve stać na dublet :Patron Juventusu Lapo Elkann wierzy, że jego drużynę stać w tym sezonie na dublet, oraz nie może doczekać się najbliższego pojedynku z odwiecznym rywalem Interem. Bianconeri po wysokim zwycięstwie 4-1 nad Genoą awansowali na sam szczyt tabeli i mają tyle samo punktów, co dotychczasowy lider, ekipa Nerazzurrich. Elkann był wczoraj na Stadio Olimpico i pogratulował drużynie znakomitego wyniku. "Zespół zagrał fantastycznie, nie ma odpowiednich słów, by opisać ich postawę" przyznał wnuk Agnelliego w wywiadzie dla Tuttosportu. "Nasze maksimum? To z pewnością byłoby wywalczenie Ligi Mistrzów, ale my nie lubimy wybierać, dlatego powalczymy również o Scudetto. Amauri? Piękna bramka. Inter? Nie mogę się doczekać meczu przeciwko naszemu rywalowi." *Serie A (12/38): Juventus 4-1 Genoa :Juventus wygrywa w ramach 12 kolejki Serie A z Genoą na Stadio Olimpico 4-1, bramki dla gospodarzy zdobyli: najpierw Zdenek Grygera, który otrzymał dobre podanie od Alexa Del Piero, wbiegł w pole karne i precyzyjnym strzałem przy słupku pokonał Rubinho, Amauri po dobrym dośrodkowaniu ze skrzydła od Grygery, Iaquinta po znakomitym podaniu od kapitana Starej Damy, a także samobójczą obrońca Genoi Papastathopoulos, honorowe trafienie dla gości zaliczył z rzutu karnego po zagraniu ręką Legrottaglie Diego Milito. Obie drużyny spotkanie rozpoczęły agresywnie, ale to Juve już po paru początkowych minutach mogło cieszyć się z objęcia prowadzenia. Jednak goście z Genui stworzyli sobie później dwie dogodne okazje - najpierw po rzucie rożnym minimalnie pomylił się Ferrari, a kilka minut później Milito ograł Legrottaglie, zmylił Chielliniego i Manningera, ale nie trafił do siatki. Na szczęście na odpowiedź Bianconerich nie trzeba było długo czekać - jedna z kontr zakończyła się wrzutką na głowę Amauriego, a Brazylijczyk idealnie skierował ją do bramki, Rubinho ponownie był bezradny. Genoa zaraz po stracie bramki zdobyła gola kontaktowego, prostopadłe podanie otrzymał Milito, ale sędzia dopatrzył się pozycji spalonej, choć powtórki wykazały, że o takiej nie mogło być mowy. Jeszcze przed przerwą genialne podanie otrzymał Molinaro, znalazł się w sytuacji sam na sam z bramkarzem, ale zachował się fatalnie, jego próbę strzału - niecelną - wybił Criscito. Po 45 minutach Juve pokazało bardzo efektywny futbol i prowadziło 2-0. Druga odsłona spotkania była nie mniej ciekawa, szczególnie w samej końcówce. Na pięć minut przed końcem znakomite podanie między dwóch obrońców od Del Piero otrzymał Vincenzo Iaquinta, który bez najmniejszych problemów zdobył trzecią bramkę dla Juve. Jednak trzy minuty później ręką w polu karnym zagrał Nicola Legrottaglie, sędzia wskazał na 11 metr, a karnego na gola zamienił Diego Milito. W drugiej minucie doliczonego czasu gry padła czwarta bramka dla Juventusu - piłkę pod polem karnym Genoi przejął Giovinco, podał ją do wbiegającego ze skrzydła Camoranesiego, ten dośrodkował do Iaquinty, ale wcześniej Sokratis Papastathopoulos wpakował ją do siatki. :Juventus - Genoa 4-1 :bramki: 6' Grygera, 26' Amauri, 85' Iaquinta, 92' Papastathopoulos - 89' Milito :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Molinaro - Marchionni (69' Camoranesi), Sissoko, Tiago, Nedved - Amauri (84' Iaquinta), Del Piero (88' Giovinco) :Genoa: Rubinho - Biava (80' Papastathopoulos), Ferrari, Criscito, Potenza (61' Bocchetti) - Motta, Juric, Rossi, Gasbarroni (46' Sculli) - Milito, Palladino :kartki: 58' Motta, 84' Rossi right|120px *Palladino: Młodym w Juve nie jest łatwo :Będący własnością Juventusu Turyn Raffaele Palladino wypowiedział się o czwartkowym meczu ze swoim byłym klubem. Zawodnik Genoi narzeka, że młodym piłkarzom jest w zespole ze stolicy Piemontu bardzo ciężko. "To nie będzie dla mnie spotkanie jak wszystkie inne, byłbym hipokrytą, gdybym mówił inaczej. Ale, chociaż tego nie mówię, myślę tylko o Genoi, gdzie idzie mi świetnie. Nie możemy bać się nikogo ani niczego, wejdziemy na boisko z tą samą mentalnością co zwykle. Będziemy musieli poczekać i uderzyć w odpowiednim momencie, nie możemy popełniać błędów." 24-latek zwrócił uwagę na problemy związane z byciem młodym piłkarzem w Juve. "Stara Dama znajduje się teraz w znakomitej formie, spójrzcie na Del Piero: jest nieomylny przy rzutach wolnych, to prawdziwy kapitan, z którym wiążą mnie bardzo dobre relacje, często rozmawiamy przez telefon. Siłą Juve jest głównie stara gwardia, młodym zawodnikom nie jest łatwo się przebić." *Buffon: "Mam nadzieję, że mój syn będzie kibicem Juve" :Gianluigi Buffon w jednym z włoskich kobiecych pism opowiada o swoim synie Louisie Thomasie, który jest już prawie rocznym dzieckiem, a także o tym, jak ojcostwo zmieniło jego życie. Mimo tego, że bramkarz Bianconerich przyzwyczaił nas do tego, że postrzegamy go jako ikonę klubu i świetnego zawodnika w tym wywiadzie odsłania całkiem inną stronę swojej osobowości. "Pierwszy raz, kiedy naprawdę poczułem się ojcem nastąpił dwa miesiące po urodzinach mojego synka. Alena wyjechała i sam musiałem się nim zająć. Dałem mu coś do jedzenia i poradziłem sobie z usypieniem go bez większych problemów. To było niezwykłe uczucie, bo miałem świadomość, że może polegać jedynie na mnie" - zwierza się golkiper Starej Damy. Buffon już teraz widzi w swoim synie potencjał i ma nadzieje, że zostanie sportowcem. "Zwróćcie uwagę jak szybko Louis stawia kroki. Jest bardzo rozwinięty jak na swój wiek. Ma długie nogi, jest wysoki i jego sylwetka pozwala myśleć o tym, że zostanie sportowcem. Nie mogę się doczekać chwili, kiedy będę mógł pograć z nim w piłkę!" - przyznaje. Numer jeden reprezentacji Italii zażartował również na temat przyszłych sympatii syna. "Miejmy nadzieję, że zostanie fanem Juventusu. Kiedy jednak zdarzyłoby się, iż będzie kibicował Torino, uszanuję to, bo nie są to najważniejsze sprawy w życiu" - zakończył Buffon. right|120px *Powołani na Genoę :Na siódmy mecz w ciągu trzech tygodni Claudio Ranieri będzie miał do dyspozycji leczącego wcześniej uraz kostki Claudio Marchisio, którego nabawił się w spotkaniu z Realem Madryt. Przeciwko ekipie Genoi lista zawodników kontuzjowanych nadal jest jednak długa: Buffon, Trezeguet, Zanetti, Zebina, Knezevic, Poulsen i Salihamidzic. Cała kadra składa się z 19 piłkarzy, oto pełna lista: :Bramkarze: Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Grygera, Molinaro, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Nedved, Camoranesi, Marchisio, Giovinco, Ekdal, Sissoko, Tiago, Marchionni :Napastnicy: Amauri, Iaquinta, Del Piero *Del Piero marzy o Złotej Piłce :Alessandro Del Piero przyznał, że bardzo chciałby otrzymać Złotą Piłkę zanim zawiesi buty na kołku, ale jeśli jej nie dostanie nie będzie z tego powodu nie spał po nocach. 34-letni kapitan Juve znajduje się w życiowej formie, a jego występ przeciwko Realowi Madryt na Santiago Bernabeu został nagrodzony owacją na stojąco przez miejscowych kibiców. "Ten wieczór w Madrycie był szczególny, jeden z najlepszych w mojej karierze jeśli chodzi o atmosferę i tamte dwa gole, które były prawdziwymi klejnotami." W trakcie swojej piłkarskiej kariery Alex zgarnął praktycznie wszystkie możliwe trofea, do kolekcji brakuje mu tylko Złotej Piłki. "Wygranie tej klasyfikacji uczyniłoby mnie bardzo szczęśliwym, ale z pewnością nie będę z tego powodu zarywał nocy. Na chwilę obecną jestem skoncentrowany na tym co robię, to wszystko." Marcello Lippi nie powołał ostatnio Del Piero do reprezentacji, ale to nie rujnuje jego szans na wyjazd na Mundial w 2010 roku. "W tej chwili Lippi testuje innych zawodników, to żaden problem, ponieważ wiem, że on mnie szanuje, podobnie jak ja jego. Mistrzostwa Świata w 2010 roku byłyby wisienką na torcie w mojej karierze, ale do nich jeszcze bardzo daleko, teraz myślę tylko o Juve." Już w czwartek Bianconeri zmierzą się w rozgrywkach Serie A z Genoą. "Mówi się, że zbyt dużo pochwał może skrzywdzić, a my ich ostatnio sporo otrzymaliśmy. W czwartek przeciwko Genoi zobaczymy jaki miały one na nas wpływ, musimy być ostrożni, ponieważ zagramy z zespołem, który znajduje się w świetnej formie." right|120px *Sissoko uniknął kary :Pomocnik Juventusu – Momo Sissoko uniknął kary dyscyplinarnej za kopnięcie Mario Yepesa podczas niedzielnej potyczki z Chievo. Bianconeri wygrali z Chievo 2-0, jednak Sissoko po tym spotkaniu mógł czuć lekki niepokój. Reprezentant Mali tuż przed przerwą w walce o piłkę zderzył się z byłym kapitanem reprezentacji Kolumbii – Mario Yepesem, a następnie kopnął go w nogę co uniknęło uwadze arbitra. Media domagały się kary zdyskwalifikowania Sissoko na 2 spotkania, przez co mógłby on opuścić spotkanie w ramach 13stej kolejki Serie A z Interem. Tak się jednak nie stało, komisja dyscyplinarna nie nałożyła na Momo żadnej kary, w związku z czym będzie mógł on zagrać już w czwartkowym meczu z Genoą. *Powrót do pracy po Chievo :Po serii zwycięstw w Serie A i 2-krotnym pokonaniu Realu, Juventus powrócił dziś rano do przygotowań przed kolejnym meczem ligowym, tym razem z Genoą, niekwestionowanym czarnym koniem rozgrywek. Z powodu towarzyskiego spotkania reprezentacji Włoch z Argentyną w rugby, które odbędzie się w sobotę na Stadio Olimpico, spotkanie rozpoczynające 12 kolejkę rozgrywek odbędzie się w czwartek, 13 listopada o 20:30. Zawodników podczas dzisiejszej sesji treningowej w Vinovo odwiedzili Jean-Claude Blanc oraz Alessio Secco. Del Piero, Marchionni i Legrottaglie wzięli udział w oddzielnych ćwiczeniach na sali gimnastycznej, reszta drużyna trenowała na boisku. Do składu po kontuzjach powrócili Poulsen i Marchisio, którzy razem z zawodnikami nie grającymi w Weronie rozpoczęli ćwiczenia od rozgrzewki, potem zagrali w piłkę ręczną i nożną razem z pięcioma zawodnikami Primavery. Kadra z Chievo pracowała natomiast pod okiem trenera Scanavino, a później dołączyła do trójki Del Piero-Marchionni-Legrottaglie. right|120px *Sissoko grozi zawieszenie? :Włoska prasa sugeruje, że jeśli Komisja Dyscypliny obejrzy powtórkę z ostatniej minuty pierwszej połowy spotkania Chievo-Juventus, to może ukarać zawieszeniem piłkarza Juventusu, Mohameda Sissoko. Chodzi o sytuację sprzed przerwy, gdy doszło do starcia Malijczyka z obrońcą gospodarzy, Mario Yepesem. Całą akcję rozpoczął Alessandro Del Piero, podał piłkę do wybiegającego na dogodną pozycję pomocnika, ten jednak zderzył się z Kolumbijczykiem, który upadając został jeszcze kopnięty przez Momo. Sędzia spotkania nie zauważył całego zdarzenia, dlatego nie ukarał w żaden sposób Sissoko, istnieje jednak możliwość, że decyzję o jego zawieszeniu podejmie Komisja Dyscypliny na podstawie zapisu wideo. A są do tego podstawy, bo było to zagranie bez piłki, ponadto można je zaliczyć pod niesportowe zachowanie. Całe zajście komentowali dosyć szeroko uczestnicy programu Centrocampo. Były bramkarz Milanu Giovanni Galli uznał, że Sissoko miał dużo szczęścia, że nie został ukarany przez sędziującego wczoraj Luca Bantiego, natomiast dawny arbiter piłkarski Paolo Casarin zauważył, że Yepes uderzył wcześniej Sissoko ręką, co odnotował Banti w pomeczowym raporcie. Jeżeli Malijczyk zostanie ukarany 2-meczowym zawieszeniem, to nie zobaczymy go w pojedynku z Interem 23 listopada. *Serie A (11/38): Chievo 0-2 Juve :Juventus wygrał z Chievo Verona 2-0 po kolejnej genialnej bramce z rzutu wolnego wykonanego przez Alessandro Del Piero oraz trafieniu Vincenzo Iaquinty. Goście wyszli na to spotkanie bez odpoczywających Nedveda i Amauriego, ale spróbowali zaatakować od pierwszych minut. Dosyć szybko okazało się jednak, że Chievo nie chce łatwo stracić bramki, dlatego kolejne ataki Starej Damy nie przynosiły rezultatu. Inna sprawa, że styl gry Bianconerich nie był najwyższych lotów - dużo było strat, piłkarze grali wolno, bez pomysłu. Gospodarze koncentrowali się na defensywie, choć parokrotnie groźnie skontrowali, byli chyba nawet bliżsi zdobycia bramki niż Juventus. Ale na boisku przebywał jeden geniusz - Alex Del Piero. w 40 minucie został sfaulowany ok. 25 metrów przed bramką Sorrentino, ustawił piłkę do rzutu wolnego, przymierzył i uderzył - w swoim stylu - po prostu fantastycznie, futbolówka przeleciała nad murem i wpadła w samo okienko, golkiper Chievo był bezradny. Do końca pierwszej połowy wynik meczu nie uległ już zmianie, chociaż w ostatniej okazji kontrę wyprowadził Del Piero, podał do Sissoko, ten jednak zderzył się z Yepesem, którego jeszcze podciął. Wywiązała się szamotanina, Langella doskoczył do Tiago, ale wszystkich rozdzieli sędziowie. Drugie 45 minut nie różniło się zbytnio od pierwszej połowy - Juventus utrzymywał bezpieczną przewagę i rywala z daleka od swojego pola karnego, nie miał jednak pomysłu na poważne zagrożenie bramce Sorrentino. Kilka minut po wznowieniu Bianconerim udało się przeprowadzić kontratak, podanie w polu karnym otrzymał Iaquinta i spróbował minąć Mantovaniego, ten zagrał piłkę ręką i sędzia bez wahania wskazał na jedenasty metr. Do karnego nietypowo ustawił się Vincenzo Iaquinta, co prawda jego strzał wybronił golkiper Chievo, ale przy dobitce nie miał już żadnych szans. Od tego momentu na boisku walka toczyła się głównie w środkowej strefie, gospodarze nie mieli szansy stworzyć zagrożenia w polu karnym Juve, Manninger był wręcz bezrobotny. Dopiero w samej końcówce Juventini się ożywili, najpierw Grygera trafił z dystansu w poprzeczkę, a później uderzenie Amauriego wybronił Sorrentino. :Chievo - Juventus 0-2 :bramki: 40' Del Piero 54' Iaquinta (k.) :Chievo: Sorrentino - Malago, Mandelli, Yepes, Mantovani - Pinzi, Bentivoglio, Marcolini (78' D'Anna), Esposito (64' Luciano) - Pellissier, Langella (64' Iunco) :Juventus: Manninger - Mellberg, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Molinaro - Marchionni, Sissoko (46' Ekdal), Tiago (83' Grygera), De Ceglie - Del Piero (87' Amauri), Iaquinta :żółte kartki: 28' Esposito, 49' Bentivoglio, 53' Mantovani, 73' Iunco - 20' De Ceglie, 28' Chiellini, 31' Legrottaglie, 84' Ekdal right|120px *Do przerwy: Chievo 0-1 Juve :Juventus prowadzi po pierwszej połowie z Chievo Verona 1-0 po kolejnej genialnej bramce z rzutu wolnego wykonanego przez Alessandro Del Piero. Goście wyszli na to spotkanie bez odpoczywających Nedveda i Amauriego, ale spróbowali zaatakować od pierwszych minut. Dosyć szybko okazało się jednak, że Chievo nie chce łatwo stracić bramki, dlatego kolejne ataki Starej Damy nie przynosiły rezultatu. Inna sprawa, że styl gry Bianconerich nie był najwyższych lotów - dużo było strat, piłkarze grali wolno, bez pomysłu. Gospodarze koncentrowali się na defensywie, choć parokrotnie groźnie skontrowali, byli chyba nawet bliżsi zdobycia bramki niż Juventus. Ale na boisku w drużynie przeciwnej przebywał jeden geniusz - Alex Del Piero. W 40 minucie został sfaulowany ok. 25 metrów przed bramką Sorrentino, ustawił piłkę do rzutu wolnego, przymierzył i uderzył - w swoim stylu - po prostu fantastycznie, futbolówka przeleciała nad murem i wpadła w samo okienko, golkiper Chievo był bezradny. Do końca pierwszej połowy wynik meczu nie uległ już zmianie, chociaż w ostatniej akcji kontrę wyprowadził Del Piero, podał do Sissoko, ten jednak zderzył się z Yepesem, którego jeszcze podciął. Wywiązała się szamotanina, jeden z zawodników Chievo doskoczył do Tiago, ale wszystkich rozdzieli sędziowie. :Chievo - Juventus 0-1 :bramka: 40' Del Piero :Chievo: Sorrentino - Malago, Mandelli, Yepes, Mantovani - Pinzi, Bentivoglio, Marcolini, Esposito - Pellissier, Langella :Juventus: Manninger - Mellberg, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Molinaro - Marchionni, Sissoko, Tiago, Giovinco - Del Piero, Iaquinta :żółte kartki: 28' Esposito - 20' De Ceglie, 28' Chiellini, 31' Legrottaglie *Wyjściowe jedenastki: Chievo - Juve :Znane są już wyjściowe jedenastki, jakie wybiegną na dzisiejszy mecz w Weronie. Zgodnie z oczekiwania w linii ataku trener Claudio Ranieri dał odpocząć grającemu mecz za meczem Amauriemu, którego zastąpi Vincenzo Iaquinta, natomiast w linii pomocy za odpoczywającego Nedveda od pierwszej minuty pojawi się Paolo De Ceglie. Reszta składu Bianconerich pozostała bez zmian. :Chievo: Sorrentino - Malago, Mandelli, Yepes, Mantovani - Pinzi, Bentivoglio, Marcolini, Esposito - Pellissier, Langella :ławka: Iunco, Cesar, Luciano, Frey, D'Anna, Squizzi, Rigoni :Juventus: Manninger - Mellberg, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Molinaro - Marchionni, Sissoko, Tiago, De Ceglie - Del Piero, Iaquinta :ławka: Ekdal, Camoranesi, Amauri, Chimenti, Rossi, Grygera, Giovinco right|120px *Powołani na Chievo :Claudio Ranieri powołał dwudziestu zawodników na jutrzejsze spotkanie z Chievo w Weronie. Zdenek Grygera jest już w pełni sprawny fizycznie i powraca do składu po jednomeczowej absencji spowodowanej niewielkim urazem mięśnia. Z drugiej strony w jutrzejszym meczu udziału nie weźmie Pavel Nedved. Jego nieobecność nie jest wynikiem urazu, lecz sztab szkoleniowy uznał, iż lepiej dla Czecha będzie jak odpocznie od jednego spotkania. Do kadry włączonych zostało również trzech zawodników Primavery, są to: Timothy Nocchi, Fausto Rossi ,a także Giuseppe Giovinco. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Nocchi, Manninger, Chimenti :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Grygera, Molinaro, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Camoranesi, S. Giovinco, Sissoko, Ekdal, Tiago, Marchionni, Rossi, G. Giovinco :Napastnicy: Amauri, Iaquinta, Del Piero *Na treningu po historycznym zwycięstwie :Juventus nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by świętować historyczne zwycięstwo nad Realem Madryt - już dzisiaj piłkarze powrócili do przygotowań przed kolejnym ligowym spotkaniem, w którym przeciwnikiem będzie ekipa Chievo Verona. W popołudniowej sesji treningowej Claudio Ranieri dał odpocząć piłkarzom, którzy zagrali wczoraj na Santiago Bernabeu, sprawdzano również stan zdrowia narzekających po 4 kolejce Ligi Mistrzów. Do pracy powrócili ponadto Cristiano Zanetti, który ostatnie dni spędził na treningach Primavery oraz odpoczywający Zdenek Grygera. Natomiast w obozie Chievo doszło ostatnio do zmiany na ławce trenerskiej i beniaminek Serie A będzie chciał zaprezentować się jak najlepiej w konfrontacji ze Starą Damą. right|120px *Agent zapewnia: Seba zostaje :Agent Sebastiana Giovinco zaprzeczył, jakoby istniała możliwość wypożyczenia młodego trequartisty. Gwiazdor młodzieżowej kadry Azzurrich jest uważany za przyszłego następcę Alexa Del Piero, ale póki co ma spore problemy z zaistnieniem w podstawowej jedenastce Juventusu. Tuttosport sugerował ostatnio, że w przypadku przybycia do Turynu z Werderu Brema Brazylijczyka Diego, Giovinco mógłby zostać ponownie wypożyczony, jednak takiej możliwości zaprzecza agent Claudio Pasqualin. "Nie ma nawet ułamka prawdy w tym, że Giovinco opuści Juve" podkreśla reprezentant interesów Sebastiana w wywiadzie dla goal.com. "Seba to wielki talent i piłkarz Juve, który zostanie w Turynie. Wydaje mi się, że to po prostu spekulacje prasowe, które nie mają żadnego potwierdzenia w rzeczywistości. Wiele rzeczy powiedziano i napisano o Giovinco, ale prawdą jest, że Juve w niego wierzy i dlatego na pewno go nie odda. Myślę, że tylko kwestią czasu jest wywalczenie przez niego miejsca w podstawowej ekipie Bianconerich, on jest stworzony dla Starej Damy." *Powrót do treningów już jutro :Mimo znakomitego wyniku przeciwko Realowi Madryt piłkarze Juventusu Turyn wznowią jutrzejszego popołudnia w Vinovo treningi. Niecały dzień po pojedynku na Santiago Bernabeu zespół rozpocznie już przygotowania do niedzielnego spotkania Serie A przeciwko ekipie Chievo Werona. Najbliżsi przeciwnicy Starej Damy po niedawnej zmianie trenera z pewnością będą chcieli się dobrze zaprezentować. Przypomnijmy, że Giuseppe Iachini został niedawno zastąpiony przez Domenico Di Carlo. 120px|right *Schuster: Efektywny Juventus :Bernd Schuster, trener Realu Madryt, pochwalił swoich piłkarzy pomimo gorzkiej porażki z Juventusem. "Wynik nie odzwierciedla tego, co widzieliśmy na boisku. Juventus pokazał tylko jak bardzo jest efektywny, a nam tego właśnie brakowało. Rywale mieli dwie sytuacje i zdobyli dwa gole. Ta efektywność bardzo nas skrzywdziła. Strzelaliśmy cztery albo pięć razy, ale wyszliśmy z pustymi rękoma. Szczęście nie było dziś po naszej stronie, ale takie rzeczy po prostu się czasem zdarzają. Jestem zadowolony z drużyny i nastawienia, które pokazała. Myślę, że zrobiliśmy wystarczająco dużo, by dziś wygrać, ale nie sądzę, że przegraliśmy z powodu taktyki. Stworzyliśmy sobie kilka okazji strzeleckich przeciwko zespołowi, który bronił się w dziesięciu zawodników. Teraz myślimy o naszych dwóch pozostałych meczach i zobaczymy, czy skończymy grupę na pierwszym, czy drugim miejscu. Podobała mi się owacja dla Alessandro Del Piero, to wielki piłkarz, udowodnił swoją klasę, a Bernabeu to doceniło." *LM (4/6): Real 0-2 Juventus! :Juventus wygrał na Stadio Santiago Bernabeu w ramach 4 kolejki rozgrywek grupowych Ligi Mistrzów 2-0 z Realem Madryt. Obie bramki padły łupem Alessandro Del Piero, który najpierw w 17 minucie wykorzystał kontrę zawodników Starej Damy, a później w 67 minucie znakomitym strzałem po rzucie wolnym z 28 metrów nie dał szans Casillasowi. Spotkanie stało na wysokim poziomie, obie ekipy skupiły się na walce w środkowych strefach boiska. Od pierwszych minut mocno zaatakowali gospodarze, ale po nieco ponad kwadransie to Włosi objęli prowadzenie. 6 minut później powinien być remis, po dośrodkowaniu z lewego skrzydła piłki nie wybił Molinaro, a minimalnie pomylił się Sergio Ramos. Oprócz tego Królewscy mieli jeszcze dwie dogodne okazje - po kontrze swoich szans próbował van Nistelrooy, ale jego strzał minął poprzeczkę bramki strzeżonej przez Manningera, a tuż przed przerwą do główki doszedł Diarra, ale przestrzelił. W międzyczasie swoją okazję zmarnował Amauri, który przejął piłkę Heinze, dobiegł do linii pola karnego, ale tam jego próbę sparował Cannavaro, natomiast podanie byłego snajpera Palermo do Tiago okazało się niecelne. Drugie 45 minut Real rozpoczął od mocnego uderzenia, ale Bianconeri nie dali zepchnąć się do defensywy, a po 20 minutach 28 metrów od bramki sfaulowany został Momo Sissoko. Do wolnego podszedł kapitan Juve, który w swoim stylu ustalił wynik spotkania. :Real - Juventus 0-2 (0-1) :bramki: 17', 67' Del Piero VIDEO | VIDEO :Real: Casillas - Sergio Ramos, Cannavaro, Heinze (82' Saviola), Marcelo - Sneijder (65' Higuain), Diarra, Guti - Raul, Van Nistelrooy (82' Van der Vaart), Drenthe :Juventus: Manninger - Mellberg, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Molinaro - Marchionni, Sissoko, Tiago, Nedved - Amauri (84' Iaquinta), Del Piero (90' De Ceglie) :żółte kartki: 31' Drenthe, 36' Guti, 51' Van Nistelrooy - 28' Sissoko, 34' Legrottaglie, 78' Mellberg right|120px *Cobolli Gigli: Powrót króla :Giovanni Cobolli Gigli wierzy, że mecze takie jak ten dzisziejszy udowodnią, że Juventus z powrotem należy do europejskich elity, w której nie grał w ostatnich latach. "Dla każdego z nas to międzynarodowy debiut na najwyższym poziomie. Na takim stadionie nie da się uniknąć wielkich emocji. Nie chcę, by zabrzmiało to nadmiernie optymistycznie, ale jest wiele możliwości awansu z grupy już po dzisiejszym meczu, a z Gigim Buffonem i Davidem Trezeguet w składzie, będziemy jeszcze mocniejsi." Zapytany o szanse Juve na zwycięstwo w Madrycie, prezydent odpowiedział: "Powiedzmy tak: wierzę w Juventus. W ostatnich kilku spotkaniach wysłaliśmy jasną wiadomość, że patrzymy tylko w przyszłość. Bardzo podobała mi się drużyna w meczu z Romą. W szatni po tym pojedynku zrozumiałem, że mimo wszystko i tak każdy myśli już o kolejnej potyczce z Realem. Spodziewam się trudnej przeprawy, jaką zgotują nam Królewscy, ale jestem również przekonany, że Juventus zawiesi poprzeczkę bardzo wysoko. Zagramy przecież jako lider grupy. Wciąż staramy się przywrócić wszystkich zawodników do zdrowia, ale po czterej kolejnych zwycięstwach mentalnie sytuacja wygląda znakomicie. Pewność siebie była od początku w tej drużynie, ale jasne jest, że wygrane tylko ją wzmocniły." *19-osobowa kadra Królewskich :Michel Salgado i Ruud van Nistelrooy to jedyna dwójka zawodników, którzy wrócili do kadry trenera Bernda Schustera na dzisiejszy mecz przeciwko Juventusowi. Niemiecki szkoleniowiec powołał łącznie 19 zawodników, w tym Holendra, który pauzował z powodu urazu, jakiego nabawił się w pierwszym meczu w Turynie oraz Hiszpana, dochodzącego do siebie po stłuczeniu kolana. W kadrze zabrakło wciąż De la Reda, odpoczywającego w domu po czwartkowym meczu pucharowym, a także Javi Garcia, Metzeldera, Codiny i Torresa. :Kadra Realu na mecz z Juve: :Bramkarze: Casillas, Dudek :Obrońcy: Pepe, Cannavaro, Heinze, Ramos, Marcelo, Salgado :Pomocnicy: Diarra, Gago, Guti, Sneijder, Van der Vaart, Drenthe, Robben :Napastnicy: Higuain, Raul, Van Nistelrooy, Saviola right|120px *Del Piero: Nie ma konfliktu z Ranierim :Alessandro Del Piero zaprzecza, jakoby kiedykolwiek istniał konflikt na linii piłkarze - trener Claudio Ranieri. Włoska prasa sugerowała jakiś czas temu, że po czterech kolejnych meczach bez zwycięstwa "stara gwardia" z kapitanem Juve na czele miała stracić zaufanie do Tinkermana i żądać jego dymisji. "To nie było pytanie o moje relacje z trenerem. To pytanie dotyczyło ogólnych stosunków w drużynie" tłumaczy Del Piero. "Ciężko pracowaliśmy w przerwie na mecze reprezentacji, poprawiliśmy wtedy wiele spraw, a dyskusja na te tematy jest zawsze przydatna." Bianconeri po remisach z Catanią i Sampdorią oraz porażkach z Palermo i Napoli spadli na dziewiąte miejsce w tabeli, na szczęście później przyszły trzy zwycięstwa z rzędu zakończone powrotem na szóste miejsce z czterema punktami straty do lidera. "Wydaje mi się, że tego typu dyskusje, również z trenerem, z którym mogę normalnie porozmawiać, pomogą drużynie. Mecz z Romą? Przejęliśmy inicjatywę i znakomicie graliśmy, za to zostaliśmy nagrodzeni. Teraz warto zamknąć pewne koło, od którego zaczęliśmy serię dobrych spotkań, a więc ponownie pokonać Real Madryt." *21 zawodników do Hiszpanii :Na dwa dni przed meczem z Realem Madryt znana jest już kadra Juventusu, jaka poleci jutro do stolicy Hiszpanii. Po treningu w Vinovo, w którym brał udział Cristiano Zanetti, trener Claudio Ranieri zdecydował się powołać 21-osobową kadrę. Zabraknie w niej niestety pomocnika, który dochodzi dopiero do siebie po kontuzji i w najbliższych dniach będzie ćwiczył z ekipą Primavery. Podobny los spotkał również Zdenka Grygerę, Czech powróci do treningów po powrocie ekipy w czwartek. W szerokim składzie znalazł się natomiast Claudio Marchisio, a także czwórka zawodników z Primavery: bramkarz Nocchi, obrońca Ariaudo i pomocnicy Castiglia oraz Rossi. :Bramkarze: Chimenti, Manninger, Nocchi :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Molinaro, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie, Ariaudo :Pomocnicy: Nedved, Camoranesi, Marchisio, Giovinco, Sissoko, Tiago, Marchionni, Castiglia, Rossi :Napastnicy: Amauri, Iaquinta, Del Piero right|120px *Prezydent chwali Tiago :Giovanni Cobolli Gigli jest zadowolony z wczorajszego zwycięstwa nad Romą, a za swój występ pochwalił przede wszystkim Portugalczyka Tiago. "To był naprawdę świetny mecz, nasi piłkarze dali z siebie wszystko także w drugiej połowie, pomimo wysiłku jaki włożyli w środku tygodnia na Stadio Dall'Ara w Bolonii" - powiedział prezydent Juve dla stacji Sky Sport. "Widziałem wczoraj znakomity pokaz futbolu, muszę pochwalić wszystkich zawodników. Myślę, że z pewnością poczyniliśmy postępy, sprawy układają się także znacznie lepiej od strony fizycznej. Zadziwiające, że chociaż gramy co trzy dni, piłkarze byli wczoraj wieczorem w znakomitej dyspozycji. Chciałbym w szczególności pogratulować Tiago, gdyż zaliczył swój najlepszy występ w koszulce Bianconerich. Czy jego pozycja została umocniona? Nie wiem, za wcześnie by o tym mówić, ale naprawdę pomógł drużynie tak jak tego sobie życzyłem." *Andrade idzie na wojnę z Juve? :Jak podaje La Gazzetta dello Sport, prześladowany przez kontuzje obrońca Juventusu Jorge Andrade zaczął prawniczą wojnę ze swoim klubem, a jego prawnicy twierdzą, że Portugalczyk od lipca nie otrzymuje należnej mu pensji. Andrade trafił do Juve z Deportivo w poprzednie wakacje za około 10 milionów euro, ale już we wrześniu minonego roku w pojedynku z Romą doznał kontuzji kolana, która do dziś uniemożliwa mu grę. Tego lata wydawało się, że jest on już bliski wyleczenia się, ale doszło do odnowienia się urazu i najprawdopodobniej Andrade nie wróci na boisko w tym sezonie. We wrześniu tego roku pojawiły się informacje, że Bianconeri chcą unieważnić jego kontrakt, który upływa w 2010 roku, gdyż umowa zawierała klauzulę pozwalającą na jednostronne rozwiązanie kontraktu, gdyby Portugalczyk nie był w stanie grać dłużej niż sześć miesięcy. Prawnicy Andrade przeszli jednak do kontrataku i pozwali Starą Damę o to, że od lipca nie wypłaca mu pensji. Mimo tego, że Juventus jest przekonany o możności przedterminowego rozwiązania umowy, prawnicy 30-letniego piłkarza uważają, że Bianconeri zbyt szybko zmusili go do powrotu na boisko, przez co wymagane sześć miesięcy jeszcze nie upłynęło. right|120px *Del Piero zostawił swój ślad :Kapitan Juventusu Turyn Alex Del Piero znakomicie zaznaczył swoją obecność w wygranym przez Bianconerich spotkaniu z Romą strzelając fantastycznego gola z rzutu wolnego z odległości blisko trzydziestu metrów do bramki strzeżonej przez Doniego. Po ostatnim gwizdku sędziego Del Piero krótko skomentował pojedynek z ekipą Giallorossi: "Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, ponieważ pokazaliśmy ciągłość i konsekwencję w naszych występach. Zwycięstwo odniesione nad Romą jest wynikiem wspólnego wysiłku, a nie zasługą tylko jednego czy dwóch piłkarzy." *Serie A (10/38): Juventus 2-0 Roma :Juventus wygrywa w ramach 10 kolejki Serie A na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie z AS Romą 2-0 po genialnej bramce Alessandro Del Piero z rzutu wolnego oraz trafieniu Marco Marchionnego. Kapitan Bianconerich w swoim stylu uderzył piłkę z 30 metrów w 38 minucie, która wpadła w samo okienko bramki, interweniujący Doni był bez szans. Drugie trafienie padło łupem Marco Marchionnego, który otrzymał dobre podanie od Del Piero i bez problemów pokonał brazylijskiego golkipera rzymian. Gospodarze zaatakowali od pierwszych minut, po kilku początkowych akcjach mógł już paść pierwszy gol, szczególnie groźnie dośrodkowywali Marchionni i Nedved. Jednak po paru chwilach to rzymianie przejęli inicjatywę i w 12 minucie Taddei oszukał defensywę Juve, niekryty wpadł w pole karne, ale jego podanie do Baptisty wybił Grygera. Bianconeri chcieli jak najszybciej oddalić zagrożenie od swojej bramki, swoich szans z dystansu próbowali Nedved oraz Del Piero, obaj byli jednak bardzo nieskuteczni. W 20 minucie kolejne zagrożenie pod bramką Manningera - dalekie dośrodkowanie Panucciego tak niefortunnie przeciął Chiellini, że o mały włos nie skierował futbolówki do siatki - ta odbiła się od słupka i wróciła do gry. Po kilku kolejnych okazjach dla Romy, optyczną przewagę uzyskali Bianconeri i nie oddali jej do końca, najważniejsze, że wykorzystali ją na 7 minut przed końcem. Rzut wolny z 30 metrów wykonał w swoim stylu Del Piero - piłka po jego uderzeniu trafiła w samo okienko bramki Doniego. Dwie minuty później mogło być 2-0, ale po podaniu Molinaro Alex minimalnie chybił. Po szybkiej i emocjonującej pierwszej połowie to gospodarze zeszli do szatni z jednobramkowym prowadzeniem. Drugie 45 minut zaczęło się wręcz genialnie dla Juve - najpierw przepięknymi nożycami swojej szansy szukał Amauri, ale wtedy jeszcze Doni wyszeł obroną ręką, ale chwilę później szybką akcję Del Piero wykończył Marchionni zdobywając drugą bramkę. Od tej chwili Bianconeri zdominowali całą grę, goście z Rzymu nie byli w stanie przeprowadzić do końca praktycznie żadnej groźnej akcji. Stara Dama próbowała jeszcze podwyższyć wynik, ale z biegiem czasu tempo gry zaczęło spadać i gospodarze bezpiecznie dowieźli 2-bramkowe prowadzenie do końca. right|120px *Nie zapomnijmy o zmarłych... :W dniu meczu z AS Romą oraz kolejnych urodzin Juventusu kibice Bianconerich na całym świecie pamiętają również o tych osobach związanych ze Starą Damą, które odeszły od nas. Szczególnie bolesna była ostatnia wiadomość o wypadku autokaru tifosich jadących ze Szwajcarii na mecz z Realem Madryt. W wyniku wypadnięcia pojazdu z trasy w Dolinie Aosty i uderzenia w budynek śmierć poniosło dwóch fanów Bianconerich. Nie zapominajmy również o piłkarzach, którzy zmarli w tym roku - 13 kwietnia odszedł w wieku 58 lat Gianluigi Savoldi (występował na pozycji pomocnika, w barwach Bianconerich zagrał 51 razy, zdobył jedną bramkę), a 7 lipca w wieku 82 lat Giovanni Viola (bramkarz, 244 występy, 284 puszczone bramki). *Roma: 20 zawodników na Juve :Trener Luciano Spaletti powołał wczoraj 20-osobową kadrę na mecz z Juventusem, który odbędzie się o 20:30 na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie. Szkoleniowiec stołecznej ekipy nie będzie mógł skorzystać z Francesco Tottiego, Alberto Aquilaniego, Vincenzo Montelli oraz Marco Casettiego. Do składu powrócił natomiast po kontuzji Julio Baptista, co może oznaczać, że rzymianie zagrają z dwoma napastnikami w linii ataku. :Kadra AS Romy: :bramkarze: Artur, Bertagnoli, Doni :obrońcy: Panucci, Cicinho, Juan, Mexes, Loria, Riise, Tonetto :pomocnicy: Menez, Pizarro, Taddei, Ribeiro, De Rossi, Perotta, Brighi :napastnicy: Vucinic, Baptista, Okaka Chuka right|120px *Totti nie zagra z Juve! :Kapitan Romy Francesco Totti nie zagra z Juventusem Turyn ze względu na powtarzające się problemy z kolanem. Zawodnik Giallorossich nie poleciał do Turynu razem z drużyną, tylko pozostał w Trigorii, gdzie przejdzie kolejne badania, po tym jak zgłosił mocny ból podczas ostatniej sesji treningowej w piątek. Totti wziął udział tylko w krótkiej części zajęć, ale został zmuszony do opuszczenia boiska. Kapitanowi Romy najprawdopodobniej odnowił się uraz, którego nabawił się w kwietniu podczas spotkania z Livorno. Mecz ze Starą Damą byłby spotkaniem numer 400. w Serie A dla Er Purpone, ale ze względu na uraz będzie musiał odłożyć ten jubileusz na później. Dobrą wiadomością dla Luciano Spallettiego jest za to powrót Julio Baptisy, który wyleczył drobną kontuzję i może zagrać przeciwko Juve. Październik *Powołani na Romę :Dziś rano Juventus Turyn przeprowadził ostatni trening przed meczem z Romą. Normalnie trenowali już Del Piero, Legrottaglie, Grygera i Zanetti, a pierwsza trójka z nich znalazła się w kadrze na spotkanie z Giallorossimi. Na treningu obecny był dyrektor sportowy Alessio Secco, który przyglądał się zajęciom podopiecznych Claudio Ranieriego. Zawodnicy ćwiczyli głównie kondycję, większość ćwiczeń polegała na bieganiu i wymianie podań. Na sali gimnastycznej trenowali Buffon i Salihamidzic, natomiast De Ceglie, a potem Poulsen i Tiago ćwiczyli indywidualnie. Zarówno reprezentant Włoch U-21, jak również Portugalczyk przez około 30 minut byli do dyspozycji Ranieriego. Do składu dołączeni zostali Ariaudo i Rossi z Primavery. Pełny skład na pojedynek z Romą: :Bramkarze: Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Grygera, Molinaro, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie, Ariaudo :Pomocnicy: Nedved, Camoranesi, Giovinco, Sissoko, Ekdal, Tiago, Marchionni, Rossi :Napastnicy: Amauri, Iaquinta, Del Piero. right|120px *Nedved chwali grę Juve :Czeski pomocnik był najlepszym aktorem dzisiejszego meczu, w którym Bologna podejmowała Juventus. Jego dwie bramki pozwoliły Starej Damie wywieźć komplet oczek ze stadionu rywala. Tuż po meczu Nedved zdążył zamienić kilka słów z dziennikarzem Sky Sport Italia "Graliśmy dobrze od pierwszych minut do końca spotkania. Utrzymywaliśmy prowadzenie, a także potrafiliśmy je powiększyć. Gramy obecnie mecze co trzy dni i staje się to coraz trudniejsze, najważniejsze jednak, że kontynuujemy zdobywanie punktów. Wiedzieliśmy, że nie będzie łatwo, ale wszystko wreszcie zaczyna się układać po naszej myśli. Kryzys? Nigdy go nie było. Przy 50 meczach musi się zdarzyć, że przegrasz mecz czy dwa. To już za nami, teraz cieszymy się efektami naszej ciężkiej pracy." Następnym ligowym przeciwnikiem Starej Damy będzie AS Roma. *Serie A (9/38): Bologna 1-2 Juventus :Juventus wygrał z Bologną w ramach 9 kolejki Serie A 2-1. Pierwszą bramkę w 12 minucie spotkania zdobył Czech Pavel Nedved, wykorzystując znakomite podanie na skrzydło od Tiago. Pełniący w tym meczu funkcję kapitana pomocnik Bianconerich wbiegł w pole karne, umiejętnie minął dwóch obrońców gospodarzy i celnym strzałem przy słupku pokonał Antoniolego. Drugie trafienie padło łupem również 36-latka, który 10 minut po gwizdku rozpoczynającym drugą połowę dośrodkował tak szczęśliwie, że piłka odbiła się od nóg obrońcy, a później i rąk interweniującego golkipera i wpadła do siatki tuż przy słupku. Na 15 minut przed końcem spotkania kontaktowego gola zdobył Marco Di Vaio, który pewnie trafił do siatki po dośrodkowaniu Carrusa. Dwie minuty później mogło być 2-2, ale oddający uderzenie głową Marazzina w momencie podania znajdował się na pozycji spalonej. Goście z Turynu od początku przeważali, po strzeleniu gola nieco się cofnęli, czekając na wyprowadzenie kontrataków. Jeden z nich mogli zamienić na bramkę, ale po kolejnym dobrym podaniu Tiago piłki nie sięgnął Marchionni. Bologna praktycznie nie zagrażała bramce strzeżonej przez Manningera, tylko na początku z powrotem pod swoje pole karne spóźnił się Knezevic, a groźny strzał oddał Marco Di Vaio. Bianconeri odpuścili również przed końcem połowy, gdy dwie akcje ze skrzydeł (najpierw z lewego Bombardini, a później z prawego Lavecchia) sprawiły nieco problemów obrońcom Starej Damy. Drugie 45 minut rozpoczęło się podobnie jak pierwsze - po kilku minutach wyrównanej walki odrobina szczęścia dopisała Nedvedowi, który trafił po raz drugi. Jednak gdy wydawało się, że nic już nie odbierze Juve kompletu punktów, do siatki trafił Di Vaio. Bologna zwietrzyła swoją szansę i zaczęła grać w piłkę, niemiłosiernie ogrywając co chwila bezradnego Knezevica. Do ostatniego gwizdka wynik nie uległ już zmianie i Bianconeri notują drugie z rzędu zwycięstwo w Serie A. :Bologna - Juventus 1-2 (0-1) :bramki: 74' Di Vaio - 12', 56' Nedved :Bologna: Antonioli - Moras, Castellini, Terzi - Zenoni (46' Marchini), Mingazzini (67' Carrus), Mudingayi, Lavecchia (89' Bernacci), Bombardini - Marazzina, Di Vaio :Juventus: Manninger - Mellberg, Knezevic, Chiellini, Molinaro - Marchionni, Sissoko (60' Ekdal), Tiago (84' Camoranesi), Nedved - Amauri (70' Giovinco), Iauqinta :żółte kartki: 58' Marchini, 63' Mudingayi, 77' Carrus - 24' Molinaro right|120px *Udziałowcy krytykują Secco :Prezydent Juventusu Turyn Giovanni Cobolli Gigli musiał się dziś mocno tłumaczyć wściekłym udziałowcom, którzy na corocznym spotkaniu generalnym domagali się dziś odpowiedzi na kiepską politykę transferową klubu. Na spotkaniu obecnych było 70 do 150 udziałowców, a wielu z nich nie spodobało się wydawanie wielkich pieniędzy na graczy, którzy do tej pory niczym nie zachwycili. Gigli jest natomiast ze wszystkiego zadowolony i wspierał wybory dokonywane przez Alessio Secco. "To był rok bogaty w wielkie satysfakcje" - cytuje prezydenta Juve Tuttosport. "Ten rok dał nam fundamenty na przyszłośc jeśli chodzi o podejmowanie ważnych decyzji." Słowa Gigliego, jak również ostatnie zwycięstwa nad Realem i Torino, nie uspokoiły udziałowców. Vittorio Salvadori, który jest jednym z ważniejszych posiadaczy akcji klubu, domagał się odpowiedzi i skierował swoją złość w stronę zarządu, a w szczególności Alessio Secco, odpowiedzialnego za sprowadzanie piłkarzy. "Ponad 121 milionów euro zostało wydane od mercato w 2006 roku. Z tymi pieniędzmi, mogliśmy skonstruować zespół silniejszy niż ten, który miał do dyspozycji Fabio Capello, zamiast tego przyszli przeciętni piłkarze, jeśli do czegoś się nadają, to na śmietnik" - mówił Salvadori odnosząc się do Tiago, Jorge Andrade i Sergio Almirona. "Jedynym mistrzem, który do nas dołączył, był Amauri, ale na niego także wydano duże pieniądze. Vincenzo Iaquinta również zbyt wiele kosztował, a obecnie przesiaduje na ławce. Chce mi się śmiać, gdy słyszę, że dyrektorzy dumnie walczyli z Torino o Knezevica, obrońcę Livorno, które w zeszłym sezonie straciło mnóstwo goli." *Juve chce mieć swojego Maicona? :Media sugerują, że Juventus zamierza pozyskać w styczniowym mercato brazylijskiego obrońcę Felipe Mattioni Rohde. Po słabym początku sezonu i niezadowoleniu, jakie wyrazili wczoraj akcjonariusze Bianconerich, zarząd planuje zrobić wszystko, by nie stracić posady. Dlatego z przeprowadzką do Turynu wiąże się kilkunastu zawodników, a ostatnim z wymienianych jest piłkarz Gremio Felipe. 20-letni prawy defensor jest reprezentantem Brazylii do lat 21 i wielu ekspertów widzi w nim drugiego Maicona - ze względu na umiejętności techniczne, kreatywność w ofensywie oraz przyspieszenie. Serwis Calciomercato.com sugeruje, że Juve już wysłało swoich obserwatorów do Ameryki Południowej, którzy po obejrzeniu kilku spotkań w jego wykonaniu mogą rozpocząć negocjacje. right|120px *Na Bolognę bez Del Piero i Legrottaglie :Claudio Ranieri podał dziś listę zawodników powołanych na jutrzejszy mecz przeciwko Bologni. W meczu z klubem z Renato Dall'Ara, oprócz kontuzjowanych, nie wystąpi Alessandro Del Piero i Nicola Legrottaglie. Tinkerman daje kapitanowi Juve odpocząć po dwóch wielkich meczach z Realem i Torino, natomiast popularny Legro nabawił się w spotkaniu z Granatą lekkiego stłuczenia. Do składu Juve powraca natomiast Mauro Camoranesi. Pełna lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Chimenti, Manninger, Nocchi :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Knezevic, Molinaro, Ariaudo, De Paola :Pomocnicy: Tiago, Marchionni, Nedved, Camoranesi, Sissoko, Ekdal, Castiglia, Rossi, Giovinco :Napastnicy: Amauri, Iaquinta *Ranieri: musimy narzucić nasz styl gry :"Musimy zdobywać kolejne punkty i czekać na powrót do zdrowia naszych zawodników" - według słów Ranieriego to jedyne wyjście z delikatnej sytuacji, w jakiej znalazł się obecnie Juventus. Przed najbliższym meczem kadra Juventusu jest zdziesiątkowana przez kontuzje. Także sytuacja powracającego Mauro Camoranesiego nie jest doskonała: "Wczoraj zawodnik trenował z nami po raz pierwszy po wyleczeniu urazu, lecz niestety nie będzie w stanie rozegrać pełnych 90 minut. Na nasze nieszczęście urazy zawodników zbiegły się z czasem, gdy gramy spotkania co kilka dni, a to osłabia nas jeszcze bardziej. Chciałbym dać odpocząć zawodnikom grającym mecz za meczem, ale będę w stanie tego dokonać dopiero, gdy pozostali gracze powrócą do pełnej dyspozycji." Ranieri wypowiedział się także na temat ustawienia w jutrzejszym spotkaniu, odnosząc się do najbardziej osłabionej linii pomocy: "Ekdal? To jedna z możliwych opcji. Chłopak jest utalentowany i bardzo ciężko pracuje, ma przed sobą wspaniałą przyszłość. Dzięki regularnej grze jest w stanie poprawić swoje umiejętności. Podobnie mogę powiedzieć o Giovinco. Gdyby wszystko szło po naszej myśli łatwiej byłoby wprowadzać młodych graczy do zespołu. Bologna to klub, który potrafi się zmotywować na mecze z najlepszymi. Wystarczy wspomnieć ich wygrane z Milanem czy Lazio. Zwłaszcza ten drugi mecz był znakomity, zawodnicy agresywnie atakowali rywala przez pełne 90 minut. Ich drużyna wciąż jeszcze nie wie na co ją stać, dlatego jutro będą starali zaprezentować się z jak najlepszej strony, aby wzmocnić wiarę we własne siły. Dlatego będzie to dla nas trudny mecz, musimy jednak wyjść na boisko i narzucić rywalowi nasz styl gry, by jak najlepiej przejść przez okres, kiedy drużyna jest osłabiona licznymi kontuzjami." right|120px *Poprawia się stan zdrowia zawodników :"Musicie zawsze być skoncentrowani!" – tymi słowami Ranieri przestrzegał zawodników podczas dzisiejszej sesji treningowej, przedostatniej przed meczem z Bologną, który odbędzie się już w środę. Progres, który rozpoczął się meczem z Realem, to nie wszystko. Koncentracja musi być utrzymana na najwyższym poziomie, zwłaszcza z powodu ryzyka urazów. Trzej gracze, którzy nabawili się kontuzji w ostatnim czasie – De Ceglie, Grygera i Salihamidzic - spędzili dzisiejszy poranek u fizykoterapeuty. Włoski obrońca odpocznie od piłki przez 15 dni, natomiast dwaj pozostali zawodnicy będą mogli wystąpić już w sobotnim spotkaniu z klubem AS Roma, podobnie jak Christian Poulsen oraz Tiago. Pojawiły się także dobre informacje dotyczące Mauro Camoranesiego oraz Cristiano Zanettiego, którzy odbyli dziś pełne treningi, wliczając w to mecz przeciwko drużynie młodzieżowej. W najbliższym czasie Ranieri zdecyduje, czy włoski skrzydłowy dostanie powołanie już na najbliższy mecz, natomiast Zanetti powinien powrócić na spotkanie z Realem Madryt w rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów. Jutro odbędzie się ostatni trening przed pojedynkiem z Bologną, a także konferencja prasowa Ranieriego. *Nedved: Juve wspiera Ranieriego :Po słabym okresie Juventus znowu wygrywa, a Pavel Nedved tłumaczy w wywiadzie, dlaczego tak mocno tulił trenera Claudio Ranieriego po końcowym gwizdku meczu z Torino. Poprzednie zwycięstwo w Serie A Bianconeri zanotowali 21 września, pokonując Cagliari 1-0, na szczęście dwa ostatnie spotkania - z Realem w LM oraz z Toro w derby della Molle padły łupem drużyny prowadzonej przez byłego szkoleniowca Chelsea i Valencii. "Przytuliłem trenera bardzo mocno" przyznaje czeski pomocnik w rozmowie z dziennikarzem La Gazzetta dello Sport. "Podbiegłem do niego, by przekreślić ostatnie plotki o tym, że rzekomo odwróciłem się od Ranieriego. Bardzo chcieliśmy wygrać - dla naszych kibiców, ale również dla nas samych, choć przede wszystkim dla trenera, którego zawsze wspieraliśmy. Po prostu kochamy go." Stara Dama nie uniknęła jednak problemów - kontuzji nabawili się Zdenek Grygera oraz Hasan Salihamidzic. "Muszę przyznać, że sam w przerwie również poprosiłem o zmianę, czułem ból w kolanie po faulu Aimo Diany. Jednak już wtedy wiadomo było, że na boisko nie wrócą Grygera i Salihamidzic, dlatego ja zostałem. Ale teraz jest już wszystko w porządku i jeszcze bardziej będę chciał wystąpić w środę przeciwko Bologni." right|120px *Kolejne kontuzje w szeregach Juve :Zaledwie 12 godzin po wygranym pojedynku derbowym zawodnicy Juventusu wznowili treningi. Napięty terminarz nie pozwala cieszyć się odpoczynkiem – kolejny mecz już w środę. Druga w tym sezonie kolejka Serie A rozgrywana w środku tygodnia, naprzeciw Juventusowi postawi Bolognę. Z tego powodu niedzielny poranek drużyna spędziła w Vinovo. Dzięki temu z drużyną mogli spotkać się dziś specjalni goście: Jean-Claude Blanc, Alessio Secco oraz trener piłkarskiej reprezentacji Chorwacji - Slaven Bilic, który po obejrzeniu meczu na Stadio Olimpico towarzyszył swojemu koledze, Claudio Ranieriemu, także w sesji treningowej. Poranek przyniósł kilka odpowiedzi w kwestii dyspozycji niektórych piłkarzy. Pomocnik Mauro Camoranesi odbył pełen trening i jest bliski powrotu na boisko. Iaquinta otrzymał dziś wolny dzień z powodu dolegliwości z bólem pleców. Niestety są także gorsze informacje: w najbliższym meczu na placu gry nie zobaczymy Paolo De Ceglie, Zdenka Grygery ani Hasana Salihamidzica. Włoski obrońca skręcił kostkę, Czech ma problemy z mięśniem lewego uda, natomiast Bośniak narzeka na ból ścięgna Achillesa. *Derby: Czterech aresztowanych :Juventus Turyn, dzięki indywidualnej akcji Amauriego, wygrał z Torino 1:0, ale do pełnego bilansu Derby della Mole należy doliczyć także czterech aresztowanych kibiców obydwu zespołów. Grupy fanów Starej Damy i Granaty starły się przed spotkaniem, a policja została wezwana do pomocy jednemu z kibiców Juve, który został wciągnięty w zasadzkę przez sympatyków Toro. Jak podaje włoska agencja Ansa, kibic Juventusu został aresztowany za posiadanie noża, natomiast dwóch kibiców Granaty zostało oskarżonych o użycie siły lub grożenie funkcjonariuszom policji, a także stawianie oporu przed aresztowaniem. Kolejny fan Torino został zatrzymany już podczas meczu na Curva Nord, po tym, gdy wyrwał on krzesełko i przygotowywał się do rzucenia go na sąsiedni sektor Bianconerich. Ten indcydent miał miejsce na początku drugiej połowy, niedługo po bramce Amauriego. Co więcej, jeden z kibiców Juventusu spadł z drugiego poziomu trybun Stadio Olimpico po końcowym gwizdku sędziego. Prawdopodobnie wychylał się on za barierkę ciesząc się z końcowego triumfu i zleciał na dolny sektor Curva Scirea. Błyskawicznie przewieziono go do szpitala, a jego stan nie jest poważny. Kategoria:Strona główna